


Wianek

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, nieodwzajemniona miłość, wianek, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝a więcbył pan młody,była panna młoda ibyła dziewczyna w niebieskiej sukni.❞





	Wianek

Więc umieszczenie wianka na jej głowie wcale nie było problemem — nawet jeśli dzieliło je dziesięć, może i więcej, centymetrów, Alicja ciągle, niezamierzenie kołysała się nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi na przesadnie wysokich obcasach, a jej dłonie zmieniły się w galaretkę próbując magicznie się wydłużyć, by chociaż dosięgnąć czubka głowy. Nawet jeśli z boku wyglądało nieporadnie, bardziej jak rzut piłką do celu, wcale nie było trudne ani męczące. Nie musiały go poprawiać — w zasadzie za pierwszym razem znalazł się w idealnym miejscu nie dotykając białej, utrzymującej włosy w kitce, i ozdobnej wstążki, nie poszedł też za bardzo do przodu, zasłaniając tym samym oczy Ewy.

Nawet zrywanie na niego własnych kwiatów i zarywanie nocy próbując go uczynić idealnym, upleść jak najlepiej w przerwach między tworzeniem ozdób, łataniem sukni sąsiadki i szyciem czegoś dla siebie; nawet niszczenie go po raz dziesiąty i kompletna dewastacja ogrodu w przypływie frustracji; nawet to wcale nie było aż tak wielkim problemem. Z perspektywy czasu było jedynie porównywalne do irytującego, szóstego w ciągu kilku minut biegu z parteru na szóste piętro. Dało się przeżyć, a gdy cel został osiągnięty, a ona w końcu się wyspała — może trochę napawało satysfakcją, może na moment dało poczucie wyższości nad panem młodym, który po miesiącu wciąż potykał się o własne nogi w najprostszym możliwym tańcu.

Nawet oddanie go po przywyknięciu do niego i wielu przechadzkach w nim po własnym domu, w zniszczonych dresach i poplamionej bluzce, i z myślą, że jej idealna praca najpewniej zostanie zniszczona po jednym założeniu, jednej nocy, a może nawet jednym tańcu; nawet to nie sprawiało jej trudności. Po prostu zapakowała go do ozdobnego pudełka i z uśmiechem wręczyła Ewie przy następnym spotkaniu.

Z tym samym uśmiechem, z tym samym poczuciem, że jest w porządku, dwa dni przed ślubem przerywała pracę nad kamizelką i naprawiła wianek, który niechcący, wyleciał jej bratu, panu młodemu, z rąk. Nakarmiona przez Ewę ciastkami, nawet nic nie mówiła, nie skrytykowała jego zachowania, nie oburzyła, że chce pracować w ciszy — pracowała i z zaciśniętymi zębami pozwalała swojej przyjaciółce zachwycać się jej robotą i wspominać dawne czasy.

Na inne opóźnienia, inne błędy i pomyłki, reagowała śmiechem. Może trochę histerycznym, może wypełnionym odrobiną nadziei na tragiczny koniec, ale jednak śmiechem i myśleniem. Och, tym to zaskoczyła nawet siebie — po latach panik i przekleństw, błyszczała ustawiając wszystkich do pionu i minimalizując straty.

Naprawdę — wszystko, do momentu, w którym pierwszy obcas uderzył o podłogę kościoła, było w porządku. Nie płakała po nocach, a atak paniki miała ledwie razy, gdy dowiedziała się o całym ślubie.

— Strasznie tu zimno. — Usłyszała, zdając sobie sprawę, że cała się trzęsie i w końcu odpłynęła. W końcu coś ją puściło i poniosło w stronę dawnych dni, i dopiero te słowa przywróciły ją do wypełnionej głosem księdza, fioletowej rzeczywistości. Marszcząc brwi i gryząc dolną wargę, byleby nie płakać, odwróciła się do trochę wyższego, trochę smętniejszego chłopaka.

— Mogło być gorz... — Wstrzymała oddech, chociaż ledwie kontaktowała była pewna, że tak zrobiła, gdy dotarło do niej, że on nawet na nią nie patrzy, że podąża za panem młodym i patrzy na niego, jak ona na Ewę i jak Ewa na jej brata. Trochę męczący głosik podpowiadał, że Alicja już go widziała, że to ten sam wesoły i pulchny blondynek, który niegdyś odwiedzał jej brata i przy organizacji wesela był tą drugą, zaraz po niej, najtrzeźwiej myślącą osobą, tylko po prostu teraz, przyodziany w błękit, i z podkrążonymi oczami, nieco chudszy i bardziej szczery, nie przypominał tamtej osoby. Za dużo. — Przynajmniej oni są szczęśliwi — wybełkotała jedynie, miażdżąc w dłoniach swoją niebieską suknie, i zamykając oczy.


End file.
